


Patching Things Up (Carol Danvers x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “carol x reader, carol is passed out, cuts and grazes on her skin. carol wearing a white shirt and leggings (was underneath the suit maybe?) reader tends to wounds.”





	Patching Things Up (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love Carol so damn much. Also, this is sort of an Endgame spoiler, but I’m cutting Carol’s hair because that happens.

You were sitting at the window sill, staring at the infinite vastness of space when you heard the doors of the ship slam shut. Sighing, you stood up and walked to the med bay to wait for Carol.

It was only a minute after you’d sat down when she stumbled in, her hair a tangled mess and her suit torn. She was breathing heavy and blood was coming from her head.

 

“ _CAROL!_ ” You jumped to your feet and caught her just as her legs collapsed. “What the _hell_ happened?”

“It was an ambush, they were waiting for us,” she groaned. “I held them off long enough for the Skrull to escape though, everyone made it out ok.”

“What about  _you?!_ ”

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled right before passing out.

.

.

You and Carol had met when you were both helping the Avengers recover after Thanos, she’d been a friend of Fury’s and wanted to help any way she could, you’d already been on Earth so you decided to help. After that though, you asked if you could come with her to continue protecting the Skrull from the Kree and watch over the Galaxies that the Avengers couldn’t reach.

It had taken some convincing but Carol let you come and you’d been inseparable since.

.

.

You silently attended to Carol’s injuries as she slept on the med table. You stripped her of her suit so she was only in her white tank top and black leggings, allowing you better access to apply medicinal cream to her skin. She’d exhausted herself using her powers but she wasn’t actually hurt that badly. It was mostly scrapes and bruises, only the occasional cut that might leave a scar.

 

“What would you do without me?” You sighed.

“Probably be dead,” she chuckled.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Fit as a fiddle,” she tried to sit up but you pushed her back down.

“As your best friend  _and_ only onboard medic, I disagree.”

“(Y/n)-”

“ _Carol_ ,” you cut her off with a glare. She glared right back. This went on for nearly a whole two minutes before she sighed in defeat.

“Fine.”

“That’s what I thought.” You went back to applying cream and wiping the blood from her cuts.

.

“ _Hey_ ,” Carol spoke softly.

“What’s up?” You were sitting beside her face as you cleaned up the blood dripping from her forehead.

 

“…Why do you stay with me?”

“What?” You paused to look at her eyes which were trained on you.

“I mean,” she leaned on her elbow to look at you more properly, “I’m always off on missions and putting myself in danger while you stay here all the time, so  _why_ do you stay? You could do  _anything_ in the universe but you stay on my ship,  _why?_ ”

“Carol,” you couldn’t stop the smile from taking over your face, “I  _like_ it here. I  _like_ helping you. I  _like_ hearing your stories. I  _like_ watching movies with you. I like  _being_ with you. You make me feel special in a universe that is full of people that are far smarter and stronger than me.”

“That’s because you  _are_ special.”

“Not nearly as special as you.”

 

“… (Y/n), I, uh-” Carol’s face started to heat up and her eyes scanned everything but your face.

“ _Yes?_ ” You leaned in closer.

“I wanted to tell you that-”

“ _Yes?_ ” You leaned in even closer. 

“ _I_ -” She looked from your eyes to your lips.

“ _Yes?_ ”

 

She suddenly rushed forward, crashing her lips into yours. You were taken by surprise but you were also entirely ready for that. You’d loved Carol for so long, you’d been dreaming of this moment for ages. As she leaned deeper into the kiss, you tangled your fingers in her hair; she smiled into your lips.

After what felt like an eternity, you pulled away.

“Sorry I need to breathe,” you laughed.

“It’s alright,” Carol smiled, “you’re only human.”

 

“Uh, Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m stuck.” You wiggled the hand that was now trapped in Carol’s hair.

“Guess I’m overdue for a haircut, huh?” She laughed as she helped you escape her hair trap.

“Maybe just a little.”

 

“Okay, well,” she sat up, “I think I’m going to take a nap before heading back out.”

“Don’t strain yourself too much this time please.”

“Anything for you,” she winked.

.

“Hey, uh, Carol?” You stopped her before just she left the med bay.

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean  _Captain Marvel_ is my girlfriend?”

“It’s _Mar’vell_ ,” she rolled her eyes, “but yes.”

“ _Yes_ ,” you pumped your fist.

 

“… _Well_ ,” she smiled. “Aren’t you coming?” She pointed down the hall with her head.

“ _Yes, ma’am_.” You jumped to your feet and ran to her side. She laughed at your behavior but took your hand as she guided you towards her room.


End file.
